Jimmy Neutron: Calling All Aliens
In the fall of 2001, to promote the then-upcoming release of the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Nickelodeon aired a mini-series of shorts titled Jimmy Neutron: Calling All Aliens that served as a prequel to the film. Story Leave A Message After the Beam Jimmy discovers he has a message from deep space and is excited at the possibility of contact with an advanced alien race. Jimmy tells Goddard, "They're never gonna believe this at school, Goddard", at which point Goddard uses Jimmy's matter transporter to send Jimmy to class in his boxers in response to the words "school, Goddard." The Night the Lights Went Out in Retroville Jimmy reveals that he didn't hear the message from space because it was erased before he got back home from school. Jimmy and Carl then patch into Retroville's power grid and use all the lights in Retroville to form a greeting to the aliens. Jimmy starts with greetings of "Greetings from Earth" and "We Love Face" but ultimately decides on "Free Parking." After Carl questions whether the aliens can see the greeting from space, Jimmy "turns up the juice," but this causes a blackout in Retroville. Sound Wave Hello Jimmy and Carl fall from where they were tampering with the power grid and land in the Neutrons' fireplace after going through their chimney. Hugh sees both of them but thinks Jimmy is Santa Claus while Carl is a "big elf." The scene then changes to Jimmy outside with his "yellowscope," and Sheen runs up to him and tells him about his Ultra Lord talking wrist watch with over 27 different sayings. Jimmy then tells Sheen that the yellowscope amplifies one's voice 34 million times in order to allow for transmission of messages across the galaxy. Jimmy's first attempt at amplifying his voice doesn't work, and Sheen points out that this is because the "on" switch isn't on. After turning on the "on" switch, a saying on Sheen's Ultra Lord watch is amplified successfully, causing part of the frame of Mr. and Mrs. Applebee's house to start falling towards them instead of transmitting anything into space. Rocket Tear The frame of the Applebee home doesn't crush Jimmy and Sheen because it lands on them at an empty space where a window was located previously (before being shattered by the amplified watch saying). Sheen then proclaims that the yellowscope worked because, despite their lack of contact with aliens, they did make contact with Mr. and Mrs. Applebee (who can be seen inside a room in their house now that part of the frame is gone). In the next scene, Jimmy is building a rocket in hopes of flying it high enough to launch a communication satellite, but Cindy and Libby make fun of it by calling it a nerd (rocket) mobile. Carl then comes back and gets in the rocket with Jimmy, after which Jimmy starts up the rocket and they "blast off." Arithemticket to Ride It is revealed that Jimmy and Carl don't make it far in the rocket since they crash into a nearby bush. Cindy and Libby laugh at them after Carl asks, "Is this Mars?". Jimmy and Carl are then shown getting ready to try the launch again from the chimney since Jimmy says this is a "perfectly stable launching platform." Before launch, Carl asks why he has a toaster, but Jimmy corrects him by saying that it's a communication satellite. After Jimmy gives Carl a series of math problems that give results of 5...4...3...2...1, Jimmy says "Blast off!", and the two are shown heading towards space after a successful launch. Category:Shorts Category:Jimmy Neutron